Pequeño detalle
by Bren Jaeger
Summary: ¿Por qué su corazón empezó a latir con ese pequeño detalle? •Regalo para 'sesshomarusama'
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__El Fandom de Inuyasha no me pertenece._

_**Notas del autor: **__Amiga xD Me he tardado horrores D: pero nunca se me ha olvidado, y ya no he sabido nada de ti. Bueno, eso es aparte. ¡Espero disfrutes este lindo One-Shot! ¡Y muchas felicidades por tu embarazo! (:_

* * *

**Pequeño detalle**

Era un día soleado en el Sengoku, el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor, haciendo que el firmamento luciera más soleado que de costumbre y el calor fuera notorio para todos por igual. Era de esos pocos días en los que disfrutarías de ir al río, o simplemente pasear con ropa cómoda por el lugar.

Pero no era su caso.

Kagome yacía sobre el pasto recolectando las hierbas medicinales que la anciana Kaede le había pedido. Ella estaba aprendiendo a identificarlas, hacía poco tiempo que ya no podía volver a pasar el pozo, así que se tenía que acostumbrar a su nueva vida, aunque está le costará. Tenía su canasta al lado en la cual contenía pocas plantas.

Sostuvo entre sus manos finalmente dos plantas, las trataba de identificar, y cuando finalmente pudo saber cuál era la planta medicinal sonrió sintiendo realmente victoriosa y sobre todo se sentía orgullosa de ella misma, tal vez por fin no se equivocaría para nada y la anciana Kaede la felicitaría.

De repente, la sombra de alguien impidió que la luz del sol le llegará a la cara, y volteó dándose cuenta de qué aquella persona era en realidad un demonio, pero no cualquier demonio cómo los demás que habitaban la zona; era Sesshōmaru.

Lo observó, se presentó cómo siempre con su típica expresión indiferente pero en sus manos llevaba algo; un Kimono. A Kagome le pareció extraño que llegará hacía dónde ella estaba, normalmente volaba hasta la cabaña dónde vivía Rin.

Quiso preguntarle, pero sospecharía que no tendría ninguna respuesta.

— ¡Hola Sesshōmaru! —Saludó—. ¿Buscabas a Rin? —Solo hubo un breve asentimiento cómo respuesta. La sacerdotisa sonrió y volteó—. Por allá se encuentra —señaló el lugar dónde efectivamente, la pequeña Rin se encontraba con su tutora; Kaede.

El Yōkai no dijo nada, solo observó a dónde ella señalaba y se dirigió ahí sin decir nada más.

Kagome lo observó marcharse, e hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de adiós, seguía sonriendo y cuando finalmente desapareció, giró su vista para apreciar el firmamento, sin duda alguna era un bonito día, aunque tuvo que poner sus manos arriba de sus ojos para apreciar mejor las nubes, dado que el sol era demasiado intenso.

Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, tal vez tendría que regresar.

Sus ojos zafiros se desviaron a la pequeña canasta que tenía que llevar, sin embargo, descubrió algo inusual; sobre esa cesta, yacía una flor rosa, era simplemente hermosa y a la luz del sol resplandecía aún más. La sostuvo entre sus manos y olió su fragancia, aparte de hermosa, olía exquisito.

Su sonrisa se agrandó.

Acto seguido colocó la hermosa flor en su cabello que yacía suelto y rápidamente se encaminó hacia dónde se encontraban Rin y Kaede, tenía que verificar si las plantas estaban bien y luego, jugar con Rin, cómo lo hacía todas las tardes desde su regreso.

Bajó el sendero poco a poco y luego, cuando las divisó a lo lejos apresuró más su paso.

— ¡Señorita Kagome! —La voz de Rin la recibió y la sonrisa de la sacerdotisa se agrandó aún más.

— ¡Hola Rin!—saludó y pudo apreciar que la pequeña traía puesto el kimono nuevo que su amo le había regalado, sin duda alguna ella lo apreciaba demasiado—. Anciana Kaede —igualmente saludó y le ofreció el cesto para que verificara si su trabajo estaba bien o mal.

La mayor observó el trabajo de su aprendiz y sonrió, sin duda alguna había aprendido muy bien. —Todo está bien, mi niña.

— ¿Enserio? —No pudo ocultar su felicidad, regularmente tenía que volver porque se había equivocado, ¡pero está vez estaba bien y lo había hecho ella sola!

—Señorita Kagome —interrumpió Rin—. ¿Podemos ir a jugar?

— ¡Claro! —Asintió emocionada, sin duda alguna los sucesos de esa tarde eran lo mejor que le habían pasado. La menor tomó su mano y ambas partieron a un lugar dónde había sombra; debajo de un gran árbol.

En ese lugar Rin empezó a dar una especie de vueltas, dado que estaba demasiado alegre, le encantaba su kimono y aún más porque era amarillo con unas flores negras, era un kimono en verdad hermoso y para ella era mejor porque su amo se lo había regalado.

Kagome la observaba, ella se mantenía hincada y le aplaudía al momento que se reía con ella. Era divertido pasar los días con Rin, era cómo su hermana menor, era una persona maravillosa.

Pero lo que ambas ignoraban es que cierto peli-plata se encontraba ahí, en una rama de ese árbol, observando atentamente la escena, pero no emitía sonido alguno, sin duda alguna podía pasar desapercibido. Luego, sus ojos ámbares se fijaron en aquella humana que portaba en el cabello aquella flor que él había depositado en la canasta.

Una pequeña sonrisa que cómo llegó, desapareció, brotó de sus labios y segundos después dio media vuelta, justo en el momento que Kagome volteaba y podía apreciar el largo cabello plateado que se balanceaba con la brisa del viento, dando entendido que sin duda alguna Sesshōmaru había estado ahí observándolas.

No supo porque pero ese _pequeño detalle _hizo que su corazón empezará a palpitar y sus mejillas se encendieran de un color carmín.

Sin duda alguna Sesshōmaru le había dejado aquella flor.

* * *

**Siento que el final quedo abierto... espero no me haya quedado tan OoC.**

**Hace tiempo me encontré una secuencia de imágenes y esa fue la inspiración a mi Fanfic :3 esperó les haya gustado cómo a mi. 'Sesshomarusama' espero en verdad que lo hayas disfrutado :3 Algo corto, esperó no te moleste.**

**¡Cariños para todos!**

**Breen.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__Si el Fandom de Inuyasha y sus personajes me pertenecieran, Kagome se habría quedado con Sesshōmaru, probablemente la serie no hubiera sido tan popular (? Y hubiera kilos de drama y romance (? Pero cómo no me pertenecen hago estos Fanfics sin ánimo de lucro, simplemente para entretener._

* * *

**Pequeño detalle**

* * *

_Me enamoré de sus palabras, de sus chistes, de los __**pequeños detalles**__ que para él no eran nada y para mí lo eran todo…_

– _Historias de Sal, Camila Buzzo_

* * *

Era cierto, Shippō era el más pequeño del grupo y por lo tanto, todos pensaban que era el más "ingenuo", pero, no era así. Él a veces veía cosas que los demás no podían o más bien, no querían ver. Por ejemplo lo que pasaba con Inuyasha y Kagome. Él se había dado cuenta de que la relación de ambos no era la misma de siempre, a veces, los notaba muy distantes a pesar de ser pareja y eso hizo que él se preocupará y mucho. Así que quiso hacer algo por sus amigos, aunque, se dio cuenta de la verdad.

Sí, él había descubierto qué pasaba.

Aunque sus ganas de ayudar no se fueron, al contrario, incrementaron. Shippō siempre desearía la felicidad de todos aquellos adultos que habían cuidado de él como si fuera hijo de todos ellos.

Pero la situación que se presentaba ante él no era nada fácil y mucho menos sabía que podía hacer él solo. Sin embargo no quería pedir ayuda, por miedo. Miedo a que juzgarán a la persona que él consideraba su madre, miedo a que la lastimaran o le rompieran todas las ilusiones que probablemente ella tenía.

Sabía que si quería hacer algo, tendría que hacerlo solo.

Observó a Kagome salir de la cabaña que compartía con InuYasha —quién se suponía ahora era su pareja—. Ella siempre salía el mismo día a la misma hora; justo cuando el sol empezaba a esconderse detrás de las colindas, dándole paso al tono rojizo y posteriormente a la noche con su luna y las estrellas. Sin embargo Shippō se preguntaba cómo era que InuYasha aceptará que Kagome se fuera siempre a la misma hora sin preguntarle nada o tan siquiera preocuparle lo que le podía pasar.

Esos dos estaban extraños, muy extraños.

La siguió para cerciorarse de qué estaba bien; él no necesitaba saber quién era con quién Kagome se vería, dado que ya se lo imaginaba desde el primer encuentro que tuvieron juntos.

Porque no era la primera vez que esos dos se veían a escondidas, de hecho, Shippō ya había perdido la cuenta.

Finalmente su _mamá_ llego hasta el claro dónde siempre se veía con aquel Yōkai: era un claro, dónde Kagome solía ir a recolectar hierbas medicinales o pasar el rato bajo la sombra de aquel árbol.

Shippō no entendía por qué se veían ahí o más bien: no entendía por qué se veían. Se suponía que ambos tenían vidas independientes de cada uno. De hecho, el carácter de ambos era totalmente opuesto y el hecho de pensar que ambos sentían algo el uno por el otro parecía una muy mala broma. Sin embargo, esta vez no era una broma. Era una realidad.

—¿Esperaste mucho? —Escuchó que preguntaba la sacerdotisa. Pero no hubo respuesta—. Si es así, lo siento. No pude convencer fácilmente a Inu…—pero fue callada por un beso proveniente del peliplata.

Kagome no sabía la razón de aquel beso y dudaba mucho que fuera porque la había "extrañado", sin embargo, conocer la razón no le importaba después de todo. Lo que le importaba era disfrutar del tacto de los labios de Sesshōmaru sobre los suyos propios. Y poco a poco le fue correspondiendo.

Sesshōmaru odiaba que Kagome mencionará a su medio hermano, de hecho, odiaba hasta el simple hecho de saber que ella era la pareja "oficial" del hibrido. Era algo que él nunca aceptaría bien realmente. Por qué él sabía que el corazón de aquella sacerdotisa le pertenecía a él y solamente a él.

Los pulmones humanos demandaron oxígeno, así que tuvieron que separarse. Sesshōmaru pudo ver que las mejillas de ella estaban cubiertas por un color carmín, lo que hizo que formulará una sonrisa de medio lado que cómo vino, desapareció. Kagome, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, no podía acostumbrarse a esa cercanía o al hecho de que él le besará, la abrazará y la cuidará —muy a su manera, claro—.

Todavía no podía acostumbrarse al latir violento de su corazón cuándo él estaba cerca, de hecho, cada vez se espantaba más de pensar que algún día se saldría de su pecho por tremenda violencia; también no se acostumbraba a que sus mejillas ardieran cómo si estuvieran expuestas al fuego, o cómo si ella tuviera fiebre. No, no se acostumbraba ni se acostumbraría nunca. Si eso seguía así.

No le gustaba pensar mucho en eso, dado que no disfrutaría la compañía de Sesshōmaru, sin embargo, era inevitable. Siempre tenía en cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo estaba mal, muy mal. Ella era la "pareja" de InuYasha, pero estaba enamorada del medio hermano de éste.

Su sonrisa desapareció al momento que caminaba hasta el árbol que había en aquel claro y se sentaba, abrazando sus rodillas. Sí, se sentía culpable, una traicionera. ¿Y es qué no lo era?

Cómo deseaba acabar con esa situación; deseaba que las cosas no hubieran ocurrido cómo siempre ocurrieron. Deseaba haberse enamorado de Sesshōmaru mientras seguían en batalla contra Naraku… tal vez, solo tal vez, todo sería diferente. Pero no podía regresar el tiempo: esa era su realidad. Una realidad que odiaba.

Él la observó y no necesitó preguntar qué era lo que le pasaba: él lo sabía. Y tampoco podía hacer nada por ella, aunque lo deseará. Así que se encaminó hasta dónde estaba ella y se sentó junto. Sin decir palabra alguna, sin abrazarle, si darle unas palabras de consuelo, aunque ella las necesitará. Nada.

Kagome sabía que eso sería así, que Sesshōmaru nunca la iba a abrazar o decirle que todo estaría "bien" que no tuviera miedo, ella lo conocía. Sin embargo no le importaba: la sola presencia de él era suficiente. Con qué se quedará al lado de ella y no se fuera, con qué la fuera a ver, le demostraba que le tenía aprecio.

* * *

Los dejo a ambos solos y se encaminó hacia otro lugar para entrenar, después de todo, todavía tenía que convertirse en un gran guerrero. Aunque no podía concentrarse, la imagen de su _madre _sintiéndose una traidora no se despejaba de su mente y dudaba que fuera a hacerlo.

Siguió caminando sin prestar atención a dónde se dirigía, hasta que a sus fosas nasales llegó un olor muy peculiar y se detuvo de pronto y lo que vio frente a él lo dejó no solo impactado, sino más bien asustado de pensar que conocía toda la verdad.

—¿A dónde vas InuYasha? —Preguntó al verlo frente al árbol sagrado, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta—. ¿Te vas lejos?

—Sí, Shippō.

—Pero, ¿qué pasará con Kagome? —Trataba de detenerlo—. ¿No se sentirá mal? ¿Le dijiste que te vas?

InuYasha sonrió, una sonrisa triste, de esas que haces cuándo por dentro quieres llorar, pero no quieres que nadie se dé cuenta de eso. Esas sonrisas que ocultan todo, pero, que duelen cada vez que las formulas.

—Ella tiene quién la proteja —dijo simplemente al momento que olfateaba el aire—. Dile que no llore, que ahora todo está bien y qué… no me molesta. Que sea feliz.

Y sin decir más, dio media vuelta y se alejó del pequeño zorrito.

Porqué InuYasha estaba consciente de que siempre Kikyō había ocupado parte de su corazón y no solo eso, sabía que había hecho sufrir a Kagome mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero cuándo todo terminó se dio cuenta de qué la quería, sí, quería mucho a aquella joven futurista, aunque nunca se dio cuenta de qué no era el único que la quería y tampoco se dio cuenta de que ella empezaba a querer a esa otra persona.

O bueno, hasta hace poco no se dio cuenta.

Y ya no quería retener a Kagome a su lado, no quería que ella fingiera estar bien con él cuando no era así, no soportaba que ella siempre qué se encontraban solos lo evitará y qué por las noches le diera la espalda sin decirle nada más que "buenas noches". No quería que ella fuera infeliz, no quería condenarla a estar con él.

Por eso se iba, por eso le dejaba el camino libre a su hermano.

Porque sabía que su hermano aunque fuera un iceberg de hielo, podía amar a Kagome y ella podía amarlo a él, porque sabía que ambos sabrían complementarse bien con el paso del tiempo, porque sabía que él no la haría sufrir y qué ella no merecía derramar más lágrimas.

Y pensando eso, se marchó a otro lugar, un lugar que desconocía, pero se iría muy lejos y no regresaría para nada. Haría su vida en otro lugar y si era posible, se la pasaría de aldea en aldea, esperando el día en qué el sol brillará de nuevo para él y le mostrará qué camino seguir.

* * *

Y Shippō así lo hizo, fue corriendo hacia dónde se encontraba Kagome. Ella se sorprendió mucho de que el pequeño la encontrará así, con Sesshōmaru en aquel lugar, pero bueno, ahora no podía hacer nada más.

Pero la sorpresa incrementó cuándo Shippō le contó que InuYasha se había ido a otro lugar y que decía que ahora ella podía ser feliz y que sabía que Sesshōmaru la protegería. Después de decir eso el pequeño se fue a otro lugar, se sentía un poco triste porque InuYasha se hubiera ido, a pesar de todo, lo quería mucho.

Pero la más sorprendida fue Kagome, quién, no pudo evitar derramar varias lágrimas que ni ella misma sabía de qué eran, si de felicidad por ahora poder estar con el amor de su vida o de tristeza por saber que InuYasha se había ido por culpa de ella y no solo eso, sino también de pensar que había sufrido incluso un poco más de ella.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, le deseó la máxima felicidad a dónde quiera que estuviera, fue algo que pidió al cielo al momento que una estrella fugaz pasaba frente a ella y Sesshōmaru.

—Supongo que ahora podemos estar juntos, ¿verdad?

El interrogado la miró y asintió. Kagome sonrió una sonrisa que no solo era dedicada al peliplata, sino que reflejaba toda la felicidad que sentía en ese momento y que probablemente sentiría de ahora en adelante.

Fue entonces cuando ella se acercó a Sesshōmaru y lo besó, segundos después él le correspondió y cuándo se separaron pudo escuchar perfectamente cómo él le decía: _mía._

Cosa que hizo a la sacerdotisa reír.

—Sí, tuya —concluyó.

**Fin**.

* * *

_¡Hola! No, no he regresado oficialmente xD Pero tuve tiempo y quise escaparme de los exámenes un rato (¡Malditos globales!) En fin, cómo estoy -según- "fuera" de Fanfiction por un tiempo quería proponerles una idea xD ¿Qué tal una seria de one-shot's independientes, entre sí? Es decir, ustedes podrían darme sugerencias. Digo, si quieren y si se animan en mi perfil dice dónde contactarme ;D O si no aquí en Fanfiction pueden enviarme un PM. ¡Si quieren! Sino, no(:_

_Bueno... ¿Les gustó? ¿Les gustó? ¿Les gustó? ¿Les gustó? ¿Les gustó? ¿Les gustó? ¿Les gustó? ¿Les gustó? ¿Les gustó? ¿Les gustó? _

_¡Recuerden que por cada favorito sin review un perrito es abandonado!:( No creo que sean tan crueles, ¿O sí?_

_Breen._


End file.
